mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mario
¡It's-a me, Mario! -'Mario, '''Super Mario 64. '''Mario' es un personaje ficticio diseñado por el japonés Shigeru Miyamoto, para la compañía Nintendo. A partir de su inclusión en videojuegos, películas y series televisivas, se ha convertido en el icono emblemático de la misma, llegando a representar uno de los personajes más famosos dentro de la industria del videojuego. Ha sido protagonista de casi todos los juegos de la Sala, También ha sido Personaje secundario y hasta antagonista principal en el juego Donkey Kong Jr. (juego). Los personajes que tienen relaciones con el son Luigi que ha ayudado a Mario en sus aventuras, y hasta siendo protagonista y en la Saga Mario & Luigi es Junto con Mario, los Personajes principales, Yoshi que ha sido un Dinosaurio que ayuda a Mario montandolo en su Lomo y cabalgando sobre el, Dandole poderes extras a Mario ayudandole en la Aventura, También Yoshi salvo a Bebé Luigi en Yoshi´s Island, Bebé Mario iva montado sobre Yoshi para continuar en la aventura, Y la Princesa Peach que ha sido su amiga desde Bebésegún Mario & Luigi: Hermanos en el Tiempo y ha sido su principal razón de derrotar a Bowser en cada Aventura y rescatar a la Princesa Peach, También tiene amistad con Toad, Birdo, Maestro Kinopio y otros. Su versión Bebé es Bebé Mario Donde se ve que Mario usa su gorra desde que es Bebé, También cuenta con Alter Egos como lo Son Dr. Mario. Originalmente, fue bautizado con el nombre de Jumpman (Saltador, en su traducción), y apareció, por primera vez, en el videojuego Donkey Kong. Más tarde pasó a ser renombrado como Mario Mario, aunque es mayormente conocido, simplemente, como Mario. Biografia Nacimiento y Entrega Articulo principal: Bebé Mario Bebé Mario y su hermano, Bebé Luigi, estaban volando al Planeta Champiñón gracias a la Cigüeña. Sin embargo, Kamek, temiendo que los Niños Estrella arruinarían los planes de la Tropa Koopa, atacó a la Cigüeña y logro secuestrar a Luigi, pero dejó a Mario callendo hacia la Isla de Yoshi en los eventos de Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Por casualidad, Yoshi estaba caminando por debajo y suavizo la caída de Mario. Confundido a la presencia del bebé, Yoshi consultado con sus amigos y elaboró un plan de caminata a través de la isla en un esfuerzo para que Mario regresara con sus padres. Sin embargo, la Tropa Koopa pronto se dio cuenta de que sólo habían robado uno de los bebés y se preocuparon por robar el otro. Mario y los Yoshis se vieron obligados a lidiar no sólo con el terreno de la isla, sino también con las fuerzas de Kamek, incluidos los Toadis. Estos secuases intentado robar Baby Mario, cuando se caiga de la espalda de uno de los Yoshis. Sin embargo, gracias al poder de las Estrellas que Yoshi y sus amigos recogieron a lo largo de su aventura, Mario se mantendria seguro dentro de una burbuja hasta ser rescatado por uno de los Yoshis. Bebé Mario era capaz de ayudarthumb|left|Mario y Luigi son absorvidos por el desagüe que les llevara al Reino de los Hongosen la lucha cuando Yoshi o uno de sus amigos recogieran un Super Estrella, Covirtiendo a Mario en Super Baby Mario por un corto tiempo. Por último, los Yoshis se enfrentaron a Kamek y contra su lider, Bebé Bowser. Al derrotarlo, los Yoshis encontraron a Bebé Luigi y a la Cigüeña y los rescatarón. La Cigüeña recogio a los dos bebés y se los entregó a sus padres, que no sabian que sus bebés eran niños estrella y las aventuras que les esperaban. Estos eventos constituyeron la historia para Yoshi Touch & Go. Cómo los eventos del videojuego que no se sabe si pertenecen a la historia. Mario fue a la "Academia de Plomeros" donde se graduó junto a su hermano con las mejores notas de su promoción, Mario afirmó que nació con un émbolo en su mano. Luigi dijo que era difícil para su madre. Mario demostró ser una molestia para sus padres, tal y como se describe en "En el album familiar de infáncia"." Entre las cuestiones que sus padres tenían con él, Mario, una vez rompió el fregadero con una llave, mientras que su madre le estaba dando un baño o por ejemplo llenó accidentalmente la pipa de su padre con jabón. A Mario le creció el bigote muy rápidamente llegnado a los 7 años de edad a tener un bigote ya muy considerable. Mas tarde, una vez se hizo mayor, su família, por razones desconocidas se mudó a Broockling, Nueva York, allí, Mario fundó con ayuda de su hermano Luigi, su tienda de fontaneria llamada 'Mario bros plumbers' en la cual se dedicava a la instalación y reparación de sistemas relacionados con la fontaneria, durante una reparación en la bañera de un cliente, los hermanos fueron absorvidos accidentalmente por una tuberia de translado, que los arrastró sin que ellos lo supieran al Reino de los Hongos. Características *Es mayor de edad que su hermano Luigi, es mas robusto y de menor altura. Mide 1,67 y pesa 69 kilos. *Mario trabaja como fontanero y viste overol de trabajo azul -últimamente hecho con tela vaquera -, camiseta de color rojo y una gorra del mismo color con una M dentro de un círculo blanco. *En juegos más modernos como Paper Mario, podemos observar cómo reside con su hermano en el Reino Champiñón. *Inicialmente, vistió overol rojo y camiseta azul. A partir de la serie Super Mario Bros. llevó una camiseta café y overol rojo. *En sus primeras apariciones (Donkey Kong y Wrecking Crew), se dedicaba a ser carpintero. *Su misión duradera y constante es salvar a la Princesa Peach y el reino donde reside, así cómo rescatar otros reinos dominados por Bowser, el principal villano en la mayor parte de sus aventuras. *Sus frases más recordadas, y características, son "It's a me, Mario!" y "Mamma mia..." (En ocasiones, esta última es modificada a "Mamma mia!" y "here we go!". *Durante su estancia en el reino Champiñón, Mario obtiene ganancias de su compañía de juguetes llamada Mario Toy Company, la cual produce versiones miniatura de su apariencia física. *Su antítesis es personificada por Wario. *Ha aparecido en diversos géneros de videojuegos -p.ej., Mario Kart (el cual aborda carreras de autómoviles conducidos por diferentes personajes), Mario Tennis, Super Smash Bros., Mario Golf, Mario Superstar Baseball y Dr. Mario -. *El creador de Mario, Shigeru Miyamoto, ha dicho en algunas entrevistas que Mario lleva gorra también porque se le hace difícil dibujar el cabello. *En algunas ocasiones se la ha atribuido apellido “Mario” (haciendo que su nombre completo sea “Mario Mario”) se usó primero en The Super thumb|Mario en Legend of the seven starsMario Bros. Show. Esto era para explicar cómo Luigi y Mario podían ser "los hermanos Mario". Sin embargo, Nintendo lo ha desmentido aclarando que ni Mario ni Luigi tienen apellidos y que lo de "Hermanos Mario" es porque *Mario es el mayor y el más importante. *Es visto en los videojuegos como un héroe amable y valiente, con un amor a la pasta y la pizza, al igual que el estereotipo italiano. En Super Mario 64 se puede percibir su gusto por la comida e ingredientes italianos cuando éste se duerme durante un breve periodo de tiempo. *Su carisma y pequeña estatura han sido elementos clave para ganarse a un gran público alrededor de todo el mundo. Su peculiar bigote hace referencia a su ficticia nacionalidad italiana. *Curiosamente Mario no suele tener dialogos en los videojuegos, en vez de eso Mario hace afirmaciones y honomatopeyas en respuesta. O en mejor de los casos pequeñas palabras. Apariciones Su primera aparición fue en un juego arcade de Nintendo, titulado Donkey Kong, en el año 1981. Su participación fue bajo el nombre original de Jumpman, cuya misión era rescatar a Pauline, la damisela en apuros. El argumento describía el secuestro de la misma por un simio llamado Donkey Kong. La interacción del juego virtual, inicialmente en formato sprite bidimensional, consistía en trasladar a Jumpman, por medio de numerosos saltos, para ascender a través de diferentes niveles y llegar al sitio donde se encontraba Pauline. Se volvió muy popular en su generación. En 1982, se lanzó Donkey Kong Jr., donde el hijo de Donkey Kong, tiene que rescatar a su padre de la jaula custodiada por Mario.thumb|left|Mario en su primera aparición en Donkey KongEn 1983, Mario fue acompañado por su hermano Luigi en otro juego arcade, llamado Mario Bros., el cual fue realizado a manera de spin-off de Jumpman, tras su primeriza participación donde era un carpintero. Para esta nueva adaptación, Mario se convirtió en plomero, pues su nueva misión era exterminar diversas plagas que salían por tuberías. Tras el lanzamiento de la plataforma NES de Nintendo ese mismo año, fue lanzado simultáneamente el videojuego Super Mario Bros., en donde Jumpman comenzó a llamarse Mario, tomando el rol protagonista dentro del mismo. Su nuevo nombre fue adoptado a partir de Mario Segali, entonces propietario de las oficinas de la compañía. De acuerdo al equipo diseñador de Nintendo, Segali y Jumpman tenían características físicas muy similares entre sí, por lo que fue a partir de entonces que reemplazaron el anterior nombre -Jumpman -, por el de Mario. Ante la careciente tecnología con la que contaban durante esa generación, los diseñadores de Mario no podían animarlo perfectamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, en ocasiones cometiendo errores como desapareciendo alguna de las extremidades del personaje. Debido a ello, optaron por agregarle ciertos detalles para solucionar dichos problemas técnicos. Fue entonces que Mario comenzó a contar con camisa interior, guantes, sombrero y bigote de colores sólidos; elementos que figurarían en las siguientes adaptaciones, brindándole un toque distintivo al personaje. En otros aspectos, el nombre de Mario llegó a duplicarse en la adaptación televisiva, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! y en la película de 1993, Super Mario Bros. Ello sugirió que la compañía de Luigi y Mario debería conocerse como Mario Bros (Mario Brothers - Los hermanos Mario), dando a los personajes el apellido de Mario -por lo que sus nombres ahora serían Luigi Mario junto a Mario Mario -. A pesar de la sugerencia evidente, Nintendo nunca empleó el apellido para los personajes en sus videojuegos, un estatuto que ha preservado hasta hoy en día, aunque si fue aceptada la terminología de "Mario Bros." para referirse tanto a Luigi y Mario en sus apariciones posteriores como compañía. Serie Donkey Kong Donkey Kong thumbLa primera aparición de Mario se dio en un juego arcade llamado Donkey Kong el original nombre de Mario en este juego se denominaba Jumpman, que podria significiar Hombre Saltarin o Saltador en español Y en un principio en este juego Mario era Carpintero y su enamorada era Pauline, el enemigo del juego era Donkey Kong y el juego consistia en que Mario tenia que llegar a la cima de la estructura, esquivando todos los martillos, bolas de fuego, barriles y otros objetos mas y llegar a la cima donde se encontraban Pauline y Donkey Kong y asi terminar el nivel y continuar al siguiente, La historia del juego es, Cuando se hizo adulto, Mario trabajó de carpintero, y tuvo una relación amorosa con una mujer llamada Pauline, sin embargo su relación se vió rota el dia que Donkey Kong (supuestamete había escapado de la jungla, huyendo de unos cazadores) la capturo y se la llevó a lo alto de un edificio aún en construcción, Mario decidió ir a rescatarla y tras esquivar los barriles que el furioso gorila le enviaba cosiguió rescatarla. Mario volvió a enfrentarse con Donkey Kong en Donkey Kong Circus. Donkey Kong Circus Este juego fue para Game & Watch, Consistia en que Donkey Kong era capturado por Mario y obligado a Participar en un Circo, como Animal de el lugar. Donkey Kong tenia que montarse a un Barril teniendo equilibrio sobre el , y rodar sobre el teniendo que hacer malabares con Piñas y evitar las Llamas que aparecian en el nivel. Donkey kong Jr. En Este juego, Mario en venganza de Donkey Kong por raptar a Pauline una anterior véz, decidio raptar a su hijo. Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong), Es el unico juego donde Mario es el villano y antagonista Principal. Mario encierra en una jaula a Donkey Kong sobre una gran edificación de edificios, Donde lanza sus ataques para impedir que Donkey Kong Jr. llegue donde su padre a rescatarlo. Serie Mario Bros. 'Mario Bros.' En este juego arcade los Mario Bros. tenían que limpiar las tuberias de la ciudad que se encontraban infestadas de enemigos. Pese que el juego no tenía un aparente final. Se supone que los Mario Bros. cumplieron su trabajo. 'Super Mario Bros.' Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Donkey Kong, Mario se encontraba arreglando una bañera con su hermano en casa de un cliente, para su sorpresa los Mario Bros. fueron absorvidos por el drenaje y este los transportó al Reino Champiñon. Una vez ahí se enteraron de que la soberana del reino la princesa Peach había sido capturado por un enorme Koopa que respondía al nombre de Bowser , Los hermanos fueron a rescatarla a lo largo de los castillos pero lo único que encontraron fueron falsos Bowsers y un Toad que había sido encarcelado en cada castillo. Finalmente consiguieron enfrentarse al Bowser verdadero y tras derrotarlo salvaron a la princesa. Apartir de entonces hubo una relación de pareja entre Mario y Peach. Super Mario Bros. the lost levels Considerado en Japón como la secuela de Super Mario Bros. Bowser regresó en busca de venganza y volvió a raptar a la Princesa Peach. Mario se tuvo que volver a ver cara a cara con su viejo enemigo. Finalmente consiguió derrotarlo al igual que había echo anteriormente. Bowser no volvió a aparecer durante una temporado. Era el fin de Bowser? Super Mario Bros. 2thumb|left Mario y Luigi decidieron quedarse en el Reino Champiñon como fontaneros. Poco tiempo después de lo acontecido en Super Mario Bros. Mario, tuvo un sueño en el que llegaba a la tierra de los sueños, allí sus habitantes le pidieron ayuda puesto que Wart, una enorme rana gigante, había tomado el control del reino. Mario con ayuda de su hermano, Peach y Toad (que supuestamente también tenian el mismo sueño) se enfrentaron a Wart y a sus esbirros finalmente derrotandolo y liberando la tierra de los sueños. Super Mario Bros. 3 Después de Super Mario Bros. el reino Champiñon había sido liberado de las garras de Bowser y supuestamente parecia que el Koopa habíathumb abandonado sus intenciones de volver a tomar el Reino por la fuerza. Pero en un sorprendente giro del destino, Bowser reapareció más peligroso que nunca y con más ganas de venganza que antes, esta vez no venía solo, sus siete hijos los Koopalings lo acompañaban y cada uno conquisto un reino diferente. En respuesta Peach envió a Mario para que se encargara del asunto, Mario venció a los Koopaling, pero entonces recibió una triste tragedia. Mientras que el liberaba a los reyes, Bowser había capturado a Peach. Mario se dirigió al castillo de Bowser y tras vencerlo volvió a salvar a la princesa. Super Mario World Tras los últimos acontecimientos, Peach, Mario y Luigi decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones y como lugar de viaje decidieron ir a la Tierra de los Dinosaurios. Para su sorpresa Mario se encontró con que Bowser tras su fracaso en el reino champiñon había huido a esa tierra y había sometido a la población. Los Mario Bros. junto con ayuda del dinosaurio Yoshi, consiguieron expulsar a Bowser y a sus Koopalings de la tierra de los dinosaurios. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peach, todo resultaba extremadamente bién hasta que llegó un regalo sorpresa: Un enorme pastel, nadie sospechó nada hasta que fué demasiado tarde Bowsy surgió del pastel junto a sus hermanos los Koopalings, sin darles tiempo a actuar los hijos de Bowser capturaron a Peach y la llevaron a el castillo de su padre, con esto empezó una terrible carrera entre los niños Koopa y Mario junto a su hermano con dos Toads por tal de rescatar a la princesa, pero todos los intentos de los fontaneros resultaron en vano, cada vez que derrotaban a un Koopaling el siguiente siempre huía con la princesa. Trás derrotar a todos los enemigos que se le interpusieron en el camino Mario llegó al castillo de Bowser el cual tras derrotarlo, salvó a la princesa y se la llevó de paseo montados en un globo, al mismo tiempo que le explicaba sus aventuras. Serie Mario Land Super Mario Land La princesa Daisy fuécapturada por el alienígena Tatanga. Mario que sabía que Daisy era la mejor amiga de Peach fué a rescatarla. Tras enfrentarse a los esbirros de Tatanga, Mario se enfrentó a este y tras derrotarlo liberó a Daisy de sus garras. Serie 3D Super Mario 64 thumb|leftLa tranquilidad reinaba y Mario recibió una carta de Peach en la cual le invitaba a tomar un pastel especialmente hecho para el . Lo que Mario no sabía era que todo aquello no era más que una simple trampa que le había tendido Bowser. El Koopa había robado todo el poder de las estrellas de el castillo de Peach y lo repartió entre sus esbirros. Dió vida a los cuadros del castillo y empezó a formar un enorme ejercito. Ajeno a todo eso Mario se dirigió al castillo de Peach pero cuando se dió cuenta de todo aquello ya era tarde. Mario tuvo que enfrentarse a las huestes de Bowser viajar a los mundos de los cuadros y recuperar todas las estrellas, también tuvo que rescatar a su hermano Luigi que también había sido capturado. Una vez obtuvo las estrellas suficientes y el castillo recuperó una parte de su energía estelar Mario se enfrentó por tercera y última vez en el juego. Tras derrotarlo la tranquilidad se restableció en el reino y Peach en agradecimiento decidió hacer una tarta especial para su heroe. Luigi's Mansion thumb|Mario trás salir de la máquinaEn este caso Mario hizo su segundo papel de damisela en apuros. Mario fuéa visitar la Mansión que su hermano había ganado misteriosamente. Mario entró en la Mansión para no salir. El malvado rey Boo lo atrapó con ayuda de un centenar de pequeños Boos hasta acorralarlo en un rincón de la mansión y en venganza por las veces que Mario lo había derrotado en el pasado lo encerró en un cuadro con su imagen. Luigi por su parte al enterarse del secuestro de su hermano decidió rescatarlo y con ayuda del profesor Elvin Gadd consiguió primero: vencer al rey Boo, y después gracias a un invento de el profesor E. Gadd liberarlo del cuadro en el cual había sido encerrado. Sin embargo el proceso de vuelta en el interior de la máquina hizo que Mario se quedará increiblemente aturdido y su hermano viendo el lastimoso (pero cómico) aspecto de su hermano rió por primera vez en todo el juego. Super Mario Sunshine Peach y Mario deciden ir de vacaciones a las islas Delfino, pero cuando llegan un falso Mario ha estado causando estragos en toda la ciudad, todos acusan al verdadero Mario y este debe demostrar su innocencia capturando al que ha estado detrás de todo. Aqui mario tiene la ayuda de F.L.U.D.D para limpiar todo el GRAFITTI de isla delfino de Bowser y su hijo bowsy porque el se disfraza de mario oscuro con el pincel de pintura y culpa a mario de todo lo ocurrido en la isla dicen que lo dejan liberado si limpia el desastre de isla delfino. Tras ir solucionando los diversos problemas de la isla, Mario descubrió el culpable que se encontraba detrás de todo aquello. Tras liberar a Peach y derrotar a Bowsy y a su padre, la paz retornó a la isla y finalmente Mario pudo disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Super Mario Galaxy Aqui Mario tiene una nueva aventura en todo el Universo pasando de planeta en planeta, galaxia en galaxia, cometa en cometa y mas la historia empieza cuando se celebra el cometa de cada 100 años y cuando esta en media posesión viene bowser con toda su pandilla Koopa Y se llevan a peach y su castillo. Mario se monta a tiempo pero por culpa de Kamek el lo tira a una galaxia donde conoce a Estela y los Destellos quien lo que tiene que hacer es liberar las 120 estrellas y salvar a Peach. Trás esto, Mario regresa a la tierra junto a Peach, Bowser y el equipo Toad, al observar el cielo y ver que la paz ha regresado en el cosmos exclama: Welcome, welcome to the new galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 La Historia comienza cuando Mario recibe una carta de Peach, invitandole a ver el festival estelar de las estrellas, y por ende invita a Mario a que valla a ver el espectaculo desde su castillo, Mario aceptando la carta, va directo al Castillo, en busca de la Princesa. En ese camino ya se ven a Toads Celebrando el Festival, Callendo trozos de Estrela a su alrededor. En su camino, encuentra a un Destello Perdido. Que al ver a Mario se pone contento y confia en Mario para que lo ayude a encontrar a su Familia. Destello se une a Mario, Dandole la habilidad del Salto Giro con ella Mario puede dar giros, haciendo que llegue a plataformas inaccesibles, activar interruptores, vencer enemigos y girar unas plataformas de algunos niveles. Mario continua su camino y al llegar al castillo, Ve como todo esta siendo atacado por Bowser, Mario llega al jardin del castillo, donde ve a un Bowser gigante, Bowser le cuenta sus planes y se logra huir, junto con Peach. Mario llega a la entrada del Castillo donde hay 2 destellos que reconocen al Destello que ayuda a Mario y lo llaman, Destello Maestro. Los 2 Destellos ayudan a Mario ofreciendole un Anillo Estelar, Mario con ayuda del Anillo sale disparado al universo llegando a su primera Galaxia, La Galaxia Jardines Siderales. Serie RPG Super Mario RPG: Legend of seven stars En este juego, muchas cosas cambiaron para Mario. Fué la primera vez en que se vió que Mario tenía casa própia. Primero Mario se enfrentó a Bowser ya que este como de costumbre había secuestrado a la princesa Peach. Mario se dirigió a su castillo y lo venció y liberó a la princesa. Sin embargo Mario se encontró con unos pedazos de estrella que habían sido robados por el villano Smithy. Si Smithy encontraba todos los pedazos de estrella antes que Mario el caos se desataría en el Reino de los Hongos, así que con la ayuda de Peach y otros dos personajes y Bowser (que por primera vez se aliaba con Mario) se pusieron en busca de los pedazos de estrella restantes. Una vez todos los pedazos fueron recogidos Mario se dirigió a la dimensión de Smithy y tras un duro combate lo derrotó. Paper Mario En este juego (y el primero de la serie paper Mario) Mario era invitado a una fiesta en el castillo. Bowser y sus esbirros aguaron la fiesta como de costumbre y Mario se vovió a enfrentar a ellos. Sin embargo Bowser utilizando un estraño y desconocido poder derrotó a Mario y este salió volano a la aldea Goomba. Más tarde Mario escuchó las voces de los espiritus de las estrellas en las cuales le pedían ayuda puesto que Bowser había obtenido un gran poder que les había robado. Mario rescató a los espiritus y una vez ocurrido eso consiguió vencer a Bowser. Paper Mario 3DS Proximo Juego Serie Yoshi Yoshi's safari thumb|left La paz se restablecióy finalmente Mario dió por sentido de que Bowser había sido derrotado definitivamente. Más se equivocaba. Bowser había conquistado el reino de la joyería con ayuda de sus tropas y los Koopalings, y había capturado al rey del país y arrestó a su hijo y príncipe del lugar. Ahora Mario volvió dispuesto a derrotarlo otra vez. Con ayuda de Yoshi, Mario fué derrotando a todos los enemigos que se encontró por el camino, se enfrentó a los Koopalings que le borraron el paso con sus robots personalizados hasta que finalmente llegó al castillo de Bowser y tras una épica batalla en la cual Mario tuvo que vencerlo a cuestión de disparos con su superscope lo derrotó. Liberó a el rey y a su hijo y tras su victoria regresaron al reino champiñón. Yoshi's Island Serie Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olimpicos Proximos Juegos Mario Sports Mix Proximo juego Mario Kart 3DS Otras apariciones Hotel Mario Un dia Mario y Luigi recibieron una invitación de peach que los invitaba a un picnic. Sin embargo no se percataron de que Bowser la había secuestrado y encerrado en cada uno de sus siete hoteles, trás derrotar a todos los enemigos que se e interponieron en el camino Mario se enfrentó a Bowser y lo derrotó otra vez. Mario is missing Por primer vez Mario no era el personaje Principal si no que era la ¨Princesa en Apuros¨ .Bowser cobró venganza y secuestró a Mario, y lo encerró en su base del Polo Norte, pero no tuvo en cuenta de que su hermano Luigi se dirigia para liverarlo. Finalmente Luigi rescató a Mario y juntos regresaron a casa. Relaciones Peach Peach es considerada en muchos casos como la novia de Mario a parte de su salvador. Aunque muchas veces su relación no parece ir más allà de la simple amistad es cierto que tienen entre los dos una relación mucho más profunda. Luigi Luigi es hermano de Mario, siempre sintió un gran respeto hacia el además de que Mario solía defenderlo en la situaciones en que se encontraba. Bowser Bowser es el principal y mayor enemigo de Mario, aún y eso ha habido ciertos momentos en el cual forzosamente se han visto obligados a trabajar juntos. Rivalidad con sonic Mario comenzó a figurar como el personaje emblemático de Nintendo, debido principalmente al éxito comercial predominante en los videojuegos donde aparecía. A partir de la década de 1990, Sega (la otra principal compañía rival de Nintendo) comenzó a desarrollar su propio personaje icónico, el cual terminaría siendo Sonic, el cual se convirtió por esos años en el principal rival de Mario. Durante más de una década, Nintendo y Sega desarrollaron múltiples videojuegos con sus respectivas "mascotas", tratando de superarse entre sí mismos. Sin embargo, en el 2002 la rivalidad llegó a su término definitivo, cuando los juegos Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure 2 de Sega, fue presentado en la respectiva consola comercial de Nintendo con los respectivos nombres de Sonic Adventure DX y Sonic Adventure Battles.9 En el 2007, ambos personajes participaron en la adaptación Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos, mientras que este año tuvieron otra participación adicional en el videojuego Super Smash Bros. Brawl. thumb|180px|Mario. Apariciones especiales Linea: Super Smash Bros Mario estuvo presente desde Super Smash Bros(1999) hasta ahora, Mario es un personaje muy conocido y preferido sus movimientos fueron siempre estos: Bola de fuego, Capa, Súper Salto Puétazo y ACUAC su movimiento smash era Mario final (smash) que era de hacer una onda de fuego que se alarga horizontalmente, los personajes que están adelante suelen ser dañados o a veces hacerlos salir del escenario. Curiosidades *Todos saben que quienes cuidaron y educaron a Mario fueron los Yoshis por Yoshi Island. Pero hasta Mario y luigi Hermanos en el Tiempo que ellos son cuidados por el Maestro Kinopio ? *En New Super Mario Bros Wii, cuando Mario o Luigi tienen 99 vidas, no llevan gorra. *El nombre completo de Mario es Mario Mario. *En Mario Kart 64 cuando tumban a Mario este dice algo como ``spongebob´´ (Bob esponja en inglés). *En el videojuego Assassin's Creed 2, el protagonista Ezio tiene un tío llamado Mario, curiosamente este va vestido de rojo y al presentarse dice la famosa frase it's me Mario. Así mimo en el videojuego Mario menciona tener un hermano menor llamado Luigi. *En sus últimas apariciones se puede ver que el color de su bigote es negro, sin embargo, su cabello es castaño Category:Personajes de Mario Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario RPG Categoría:Personajes jugables de Series Mario Kart Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario 64 Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Double Dash Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Sunshine Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario 64